Yu's Gi-oh
by Arumage
Summary: Persona 4 characters in Yu-gi-oh GX setting. Uses modern Yu-gi-oh rules. Will have a few custom cards occasionally. Won't strictly follow the story of either series. Name not final. Yu x Harem. Taking OC submissions.
1. Prelude

**This is a persona 4 AU wherein every character is in the Yu gi oh GX setting. I will be using the current official rules for the TCG barring slight changes (4000 lp) but will keep link summoning, pendulum summoning and such. Additionally, I am using YGOPro TDOANE to simulate matches so I can have decent battles. I am still working on what decks every character should use and will take suggestions from anyone who knows a good archetype for a character.**

**The following deck/character combos have been decided**

**Yu/Thunder dragons**

**Yosuke/Sky strikers**

**Chie/Amazoness**

**Yukiko/cinderella**

**Kanji/monarchs**

**Rise/Trickstars **

**Naoto/Super quantum**

**Teddie/wind-up**

**Nanako/Madolche**

**Marie/Spirits**

**This covers most of the main cast with only the side characters and any additional characters who may show up needing decks. If you have any ideas/decklists I can use then please PM me with them, I will also be taking one shot OC submissions, if you have a character and deck you would like to see me have one of the main characters beat then PM that as well.**

The King of all things light and dark sat at his throne smirking evilly as the heroine charged through the gates of his fortress Duel disk in hand. His costume was gaudy his super long silver hair and purple eyes stared down the woman standing before him. He stood up and his suit made a clinking sound. All of the belts across different parts realigning themselves as he stood. He wouldn't look out of place in a final fantasy game.

The heroine, however, couldn't have looked more different. Her body was dressed in a short pink jacket which was open most of the way down giving a clear view of her cleavage. The jacket itself also possessed more zips than were necessary. One hand had a fingerless glove with a heart-shaped hole in it and the other held her duel disk. A short platted pink skirt and a pair of thigh-high boots covered her lower body. Her copper hair was adorned with a pink bow. Honestly, she looked more dressed for a concert than a fight.

"So you have finally made it Risette. I honestly never expected you to make it this far. Tell me, where are your friends, did my minions get to them already?" The King of all things light and dark said mockingly as his own duel disk emerged from his armour. "Such a pity that their defeat will be in vain."

Risette gritted her teeth at the statement. "You dare mock them. After everything, you put us through. I will defeat you Xbahamononnort, and once again joy will rule the land." She said as her disk started up.

"Enough talk. Now face me." Xbahamononnort said.

**Risette - 4000**

**Xbahamononnort - 4000**

"It would feel wrong of me to take the initiative here since you made it so far I shall grant you the first move."

Rise looked at her cards. "I can work with this." She said as she looked at her cards. "First I activate the magic card Terraforming." She placed the card into her disk and her deck slot ejected a card. "This card lets me add a field spell to my hand, and I will activate it now. Welcome to the 'Trickstar lightstage', This lets me add a trickster monster from my deck to my hand." She placed the field spell into the slot and another card popped out from her deck slot.

"A lightstage huh, you seem to forget that I am the king of all things both dark AND light," Xbahamononnort said mockingly.

"You won't be for long. Say hello to my co-star 'Trickstar Candina'" Risette placed the monster on her duel disk and a blonde haired fairy girl in a yellow dress with a megaphone. Appeared on the field in front of her. "And her special effect gives me another 'Trickstar' card from my deck." Risette's disk gave her yet another card.

**Trickstar Candina**

**Lvl 4**

**1800 attack**

**400 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Oh and what's this, the card I added was my 'trickstar Lillybell' which means I can special summon her to the field." Rise said placing the new card on her disk. As she did a short fairy with long pink hair in a pair of long tails came onto the field, she was in a frilly white dress and held a long bell-like staff in her hand.

**Trickstar lilybell**

**Lvl 2**

**800 attack**

**2000 defense**

**Defense mode**

"Now I'll activate my Trickstar Carobein's effect. Letting me special summon her to the field," Risette said placing her third monster on the field. As she did an fairy looking in her early 20's appeared on the field. Her silver hair went down most of her back and was topped by a white winter hat. She wore a green dress with a puffy underskirt. In her hands was a long staff.

**Trickstar ****Carobein**

**Lvl 5**

**2000 attack**

**1000 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Now I'll link Carobien and Candina to summon, 'Trickstar holly angel'," Risette said as the two monsters danced for a moment before turning back to back, pressing against one another and in their place was a older fairy with long blonde hair in a blue dress. She held a flail and was staring down the opponent.

**Trickstar Holly angel**

**Link 2**

**2000 attack**

"Now with her linking two of my monster zones I'll have Lillybell link summon my 'Trickstar bloom'," Risette announced. The little girl did her own dance and then did a summersault which once she landed she was replaced by a brunette fairy with her hair in braids. She wore a green dress and held a broom.

**Trickstar Bloom**

**Link 1**

**100 attack**

"What kind of useless card is that. 100 attack points is nothing." Xbahamononnort openly laughed at her. His belt buckles making noise as he did so. Then he was struck by a jolt of lightning.

**Xbahamononnort - 3800**

"What the hell was that?" He yelled at her.

"That would be holly angel's special effect." Risette said with a smile "Anytime one of my girls comes on stage in a zone she is linked to, you take 200 points of damage

"A pitiful amount of damage from a pitiful monste-" He attempted to taunt before one of the lights from the light stage struck him

**Xbahamononnort - 3600**

"Oh and because we are on the light stage right now. You take 200 more damage every time a 'Trickstar' monster deals damage to you.

Xbahamononnort growled before going to draw.

"But I'm not done yet," Risette called. "Now I activate 'Trickstar fusion. And by fusing bloom and the Lilybell in my hand I summon." a fairy in a dark blue dress appeared on the stage with a spotlight on her. Her dark blue hair was erratically spiked backwards making her head look like a hedgehog. In her arms was a massive guitar shaped like an axe.

**Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar**

**Lvl 7**

**2200 attack**

**1200 defence**

**Attack mode**

"Trickstar Band,Sweet Guitar, Now since she was summoned in a linked zone. Holly angel's effect activates."

**Xbahamononnort - 3200**

"Oh and since Sweet guitar is being pointed at by her. The effect damage is doubled." Risette mocked. Then the lights turned to point at Xbahamononnort, "And don't forget about the light's now."

**Xbahamononnort - 3000**

Finally, I'll activate my Trickstar fusion in the graveyard, which lets me remove it from play in order to add one of my girls back to my hand. Then I'll place one card face down," Risette said as Carobein was added back to her hand.

"Took you long enough, my turn," Xbahamononnort said drawing. "I summon Lumina, lightsworn summoner in defence mode. Now I'll activate my galaxy cyclone, destroying your face down."

**Lumina, lightsworn summoner**

**Lvl 3**

**1000 attack**

**100 defence**

"With that, I'll end my turn," Xbahamononnort said, moving two cards from his deck to his graveyard due to Lumina's effect.

"Alright then," Risette drew a card. "Once again I'll special summon my Trickstar Carobein the the field in attack mode." The monster took up her position on the field once more. "Oh and would you look at that. Holly angel is pointing to her too."

**Xbahamononnort - 2600**

**Xbahamononnort - 2400**

"Now girls it's time to finish this," Risette called as her opponent fell to his feet from the damage. "All out attack." She cried putting her arms out. Her monsters did as told. Carobein took care of the monster in defense mode and them the other two obliterated Xbahamononnort's life points.

**Xbahamononnort - 0**

"It's all because I believed in my-" Risette's voice was cut off by the T.V. channel changing. Yu Narukami was in his room preparing to head for his duel academy entrance exam. His mother and father were going away for a tournament in Europe for the year and he was enrolling in the academy, his uncle worked as the head of campus security there so they figured he could keep an eye on him for them, furthermore it was where the two of them first met and they figured there was nothing wrong with him going and learning from the best.

"Is it true that you are planning on enrolling in-" The press conference was cut off by Yu pressing the off button on the T.V. before he went out of the apartment and took off down the street.


	2. Entrance Exam Duels

Yu arrived at his duel entrance exam ahead of schedule. He saw a few matches in progress as he took his seat. His number was 102, and according to the nice lady at the entrance they were on 89 at the moment. He took a seat up in the stands and watched some of the ongoing battles.

"Come on Yukiko, Kick his ass!" A girls voice shouted from nearby. Yu turned his head to see a girl with a bowl cut wearing a green jacket on shouting vigorously at a match that was in progress. Yu turned to look at the match that she was shouting at.

**Duel:**

**Yukiko vs DA examiner**

There was one monster in the extra zone belonging to the examinee.

**Isolde, two tales of the noble knights. **

**Link 2**

**1600 attack**

The examiner had 2 monsters in his pendulum zones.

**Igknight Crusader**

**Lvl 3**

**2/2**

**1600 attack**

**300 defence**

**Pendulum zone**

**Igknight Templar**

**Lvl 4**

**7/7**

**1700 attack**

**1300 defense**

**Pendulum zone**

"Now because I have monsters in both my pendulum zones I can pendulum summon. This lets me summon any pendulum monsters in my hand which are between the levels noted on the two pendulum monsters." Then examiner explained to the girl, Yukiko. "So now I summon Igknight's Templar, Veteran and Gallant"

**Igknight Templar**

**Lvl 4**

**7/7**

**1700 attack**

**1300 defense**

**Attack mode**

**Igknight Veteran**

**Lvl 6**

**7/7**

**1300 attack**

**2700 defense**

**Attack mode**

**Igknight Gallant**

**Lvl 6**

**2/2**

**2100 attack**

**2200 defense**

**Attack mode**

The three monsters all heavily mechanical and using guns as swords appeared on the field. "Now I will sacrifice the Templar and the veteran to summon my Igknight Champion."

**Igknight Champion**

**Lvl 8**

**2800 attack**

**2300 defense**

**Attack mode**

The monster appeared on the field looking like a giant warrior robot. "Now for his special effect. I can send one of my igknight monsters back to my hand. And one of your cards gets sent back to the deck. Say goodbye to your monster, and your life points. Attack." The Examiner yelled.

**Yukiko - 1200**

"Now It's your go." The examiner said.

"Alright, I draw," Yukiko said calmly taking a card from her deck. She then held it up to show the examiner. "I activate the effect of Glife the phantom bird." She placed the card in the graveyard and a card popped out of her deck slot. "This lets me add the field spell, golden castle of Stromberg, to my hand. And I'll just go ahead and place it on the field now."

"Now I'll play the monster 'Cinderella' in attack mode. A girl in an elegant blue dress with blonde hair appeared on her field before the giant robot.

**Cinderella**

**Lvl 4**

**300 attack**

**600 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Now thanks to her effect I can special summon my pumpkin carriage to the field in defence mode. Then finally, because the golden castle is out Cinderella gets her shoes too. Letting me equip a pair of, glass slippers, from my deck to her, giving her 1000 attack points."

**Pumpkin carriage**

**Lvl 3**

**0 attack**

**300 defense**

**Defense mode**

**Cinderella**

**300 attack 1000 = 1300**

"Now I'll give her some more. I equip the two copies of 'Glass slippers' in my hand to the princess."

**Cinderella**

**1300 attack 1000 1000 = 3300**

"Now destroy his Igknight champion," Yukiko called. Cinderella put her hands together in prayer and her fairy godmother appeared next to her. She pointed to the Igknight champion who looked on in confusion. The fairy godmother went up and cast a spell at the monster and it blew up in a massive explosion, unbefitting the character causing it.

**Examiner - 3500**

"Haha, you show em Yukiko." The girl in the stands called to her friend.

"Your friend is doing very well," Yu said as he sat next to the girl.

"Uh hu, Yukiko is like the best duelist in Inaba." The girl said before sitting and turning to face the newcomer. "I'm Chie, Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Yu Narukami. Have you had your duel yet?"

"Yep, won it fair and square, none of that pendulum summon nonsense. Everyone knows you only get to summon one monster per turn." She huffed.

"Probably a bad time to mention that I use pendulum monsters too," Yu said.

"Well I'm sure you don't cheat like this guy," Chie said staring angrily at the man who had just summoned more monsters in defence mode and one Gallant in attack mode, all of them level 5 or 6 and each with over 2000 points. As the monsters stood on the field staring down at the dangerous princess in front of them.

"I can see why you don't like them, seeing them like this," Yu said humorously. "But I'm sure your friend will pull it off."

"Now gallant destroy her pumpkin carriag-" His monster was destroyed and he took damage."

"That would be because of my golden castle's special effect. Whenever you attack with a monster it is destroyed, and you take damage equal to half the monster's attack.

**Examiner - 2450**

Yukiko drew, then took 10 cards from the top of her deck and placed them on the ground next to her. "Thanks to my golden castle I need to remove 10 cards from my hand every standby phase, but I won't need them to beat you. Without any face-down cards and an empty hand, I know that you have nothing that can stop my pumpkin carriage's effect." Yukiko said pointing at the examiner past his monsters.

"I love this part." Chie pointed out to Yu.

"My Cinderella can attack directly as long as it is on the field," Yukiko revealed and her cinderella approached the enemy and kicked him between the legs. Yu winced but then remembered that it was just a hologram and the guy was fine, mostly.

**Examiner - 0**

"Well done young lady, with your results on the written exam and a battle like that I have full confidence you will succeed in the academy." The examiner said walking over and shaking Yukiko's hand.

Will examinee number 90, please come to the field, your test will begin shortly.

Yu and Chie sat and watched Yukiko approach.

"Good job Yukiko," Chie said hugging her friend once she got close.

"Thanks, Chie, looks like we will be at duel academy together now," Yukiko said returning the hug.

"Excellent duel. Destroying the Champion instead of attacking directly was a masterstroke." Yu commented

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked genuinely confused.

"Well if you had attacked directly, you wouldn't have beaten him and he could have used his champions effect to remove your Cinderella, then the turn after he could remove your field spell. Leaving you wide open to an attack." Yu explained as Chie and Yukiko separated and sat down to watch the rest of the duels.

Yukiko gasped in realisation. "You're right, that could have happened."

"Wait you just realised that now," Chie asked in exasperation

"In the heat of the moment I kinda, forgot I could attack directly," Yukiko explained.

Chie looked on in exhasperation at her friend's admission. Yu just chuckeled. "Well if you make the right move on instinct then I guess it's fine. The names Yu Narukami, nice to meet you," he extended a hand for Yukiko to shake.

"Oh, I'm Yukiko Amagi, it's nice to meet you." Yukiko shook his hand and smiled at him.

The three watched as a girl dressed in an orange sundress with her brown hair in pigtails walked up to the instructor that Yukiko just beat. The two nodded and they started their duel.

"That girl looks familiar." Yu said quietly.

"You know her?" Chie asked.

"No, I don't think so, I think I've just seen her somewhere," Yu explained.

"Now that you mention it, her hairstyle looks familiar, maybe she's from Inaba too," Yukiko said.

"If that was the case why would Yu recognise her?" Chie asked sitting forwards to look at the two of them.

Yu looked over to the duel, he could see from the girls perspective and could barely make out some of her cards. Three monsters a spell and a trap. Not a bad opening hand depending on the style of deck you run.

**Duel**

**Familiar-looking girl vs DA Examiner**

**Girl - 4000**

**Examiner - 4000**

"First I'll place a card faced down, Then I activate Necrovalley, this Field spell gives all gravekeepers monsters 500 points in both attack and defence." The examiner said. "Now I will summon gravekeeper's descendant."

**Gravekeeper's descendant**

**1500 Attack **

**1200 Defense**

**Attack mode**

"But don't forget about necrovalley." The examiner said as the effect from his field spell increased the stats of his monster.

**Gravekeeper's descendant**

**2000 Attack **

**1700 Defense**

**Attack mode**

"Now I'll activate my hidden temples of necrovalley spell card. I can only use this card if I have both necrovalley and a gravekeeper's monster on my field. But this prevents you from special summoning any monsters. Your move, rookie." The examiner taunted good-naturedly. Clearly, he wasn't trying to antagonise the girl, but he probably had a quota of trash talk he had to do for the exam.

The girl just looked tired. As if she had just gotten back from a day of work and now she had to deal with this. It wasn't a face Yu liked seeing on anyone's face when they duel. "I activate my Mystical space typhoon," The girl said in a really resigned tone and placed the spell on her duel disk. "This destroys your field spell,"

"Damn it." The examiner removed both the field spell and his continuous spell since it required both a monster and the field spell.

"Not a bad move." Yu said. "She got card advantage pretty easily there."

"Card advantage?" Chie asked confused. Yu looked at her like she had grown a second head. 'Has she really never heared the term before.'

"Basically it's where you use fewer cards than the opponent to remove more of theirs. Like there, she just used one spell to get rid of two of his cards."

"That's a pretty advanced technique," Yukiko noted. "How did you know about that?"

"My parents are duelists. Though they are mostly known in foreign circuits." Yu said. "I've had complex techniques drilled into my head since I was a kid."

"Oh, that expalins it. We'll need to get you to tutor us once we get to the academy." Chie said, smiling before turning back to the duel field then she shouted. "Is that Yosuke?"

Following her line of sight, Yu looked and saw a brown-haired boy with one monster, a girl with a mecha suit in his extra monster zone facing off against 3 monsters in defence mode. It looked like the examiner was using a pretty standard stall strategy. 'he isn't taking advantage of his deck's innate strength against this kind of stalling, he probably will get a low mark for it, but he will probably win.' Yu thought to himself.

"Yosuke?" Yukiko asked.

"He moved into our class 3 months ago. His father manages the Junes in Inaba. Thought I can understand how you forgot about him, he's not really anything special" Chie explained to her friend.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Yu asked, looking at the duel again, It was a pretty simple win but he was overcomplicating it.

"Kind of, I guess, I mean we are classmates, I just wasn't expecting him to be trying out for Duel Academy," Chie said.

"No way, Trickstars? Hang on she looks kind of like..." A guys voice could be heard shouting from nearby. This drew Yu and the girls attention back to the duel they were watching. Indeed the girl had summoned a Trickstar monster. The snow-white hair and the staff indicating that it was the most powerful monster in the archetype Carobein.

**Trickstar Carobein**

**Lvl 5**

**2000 attack**

**1000 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Not so fast, I activate Torrential Tribute. Now say goodbye to your monster." the examiner said, revealing his faced down card. Both monsters were destroyed.

"And that leaves you wide open." The girl said sounding less annoyed than earlier. Clearly, this duel was letting her get rid of some stress. "I play Trickstar Lilybell in attack mode."

**Trickstar lilybell**

**Lvl 2**

**800 attack**

**2000 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Now she will attack you directly." The girl said happily. The fairy Idol rushed the opponent and smacked him with her bell.

**Examiner - 3200**

"Oof." The Examiner said as his life points were struck. The girl ejected a card from her graveyard.

"Lillybells effect lets me add a trickstar monster from my grave to my hand whenever she deals battle damage, Like my Carobein." The girl collected her hand and grabbed a card "Now I'll use my 'Trickstar Lycoris' special effect to special summon her and return Lilybell to my hand." The girl said happily something dawning on her. A short fairy with mid-length black hair appeared in a pink dress wielding a sword.

**Trickstar Lycoris**

**Lvl 3**

**1600 attack**

**1200 defense**

**Attack mode**

"And due to Lilybells effect, I can special summon her back to the field. And she can attack again."

**Examiner - 2400**

"And so can Lycoris." The girl was outright smirking like she was possessed now.

**Examiner - 800**

"And I set two cards faced down." She said before letting her opponent go.

"Alright, I draw." The examiner said taking a card from his deck.

**Examiner - 600**

"What the hell." He asked.

"Whenever you draw a card Lycoris here gets to deal 200 damage to you for each card you draw." The girl said before revealing her face down cards. "And these two trickstar reincarnations will make sure that you are-"

"It's Risette!" A boy yelled out from the crowd.

"It is, I knew those cards looked familiar." Another guy said.

"You think she will be in Obelisk?" A guy asked.

"Obviously, an Idol-like her in Slifer get real." Another called.

'Risette' started looking down at that statement.

"Would you like us to continue in private?" The examiner asked her calmly.

She shook her head then said. "It's fine, I activate my Trickstar Reincarnation. You lose your hand then draw a new one. And since there's two you need to draw 12 cards and lose the first 6, and you take 200 damage for each." She was back to sounding stressed now, all the stress relief she got from the duel completely wasted.

**Examiner - 0**

"Alright, Well done, welcome to duel academy." The examiner congratulated her.

"Thanks." She shook his hand smiling again, though it was strained.

"A one turn kill." One of the voices from earlier said.

"Is she really that good?" Another asked.

"Nah, I bet that fight was scripted just like all her other ones." The first voice said.

The girl took off at that, It looked to Yu like he was crying. The examiner looked disappointed at seeing the girl run off crying, but he had a job to do.

"Will examinee number 96, please come to the field, your test will begin shortly." The Tannoy system called for the next challenger. Yu looked to the field and saw the boy Chie mentioned earlier was just about to win his duel. He had finally switched his Sky Striker ace - Kagari for Sky Striker ace - Hayate. Since she could attack directly, even if she had lower damage than Kagari, who got stronger for each spell in the graveyard.

"And now Hayate attack him directly again."

**Examiner - 0**

"Well done, though it took you a little longer to realise that you could have countered my strategy than I expected." The examiner said shaking the boy's hand.

"Yeah, well I got it in the end," Yosuke said before heading for the stands, he spotted Chie and Yukiko and decided to go and say hi to them.

Yu however was looking towards the exit that the girl, 'Risette, was what they called her, I kinda want to go check on her.' He thought. "I'm gonna go check on that girl." Yu got up and left saying that not waiting for the other two to acknowledge him. As he went through the door the girl took Yosuke arrived to meet with the girls.

"Hey there you two," Yosuke said walking up to them.

"Hey Yosuke, did you win?" Chie asked.

"Yeah I wiped the floor with that guy," Yosuke said proudly before excitedly following up with. "Anyway did you see Risette was here?"

"Risette?" Yukiko asked. "Some of the others were yelling that earlier, is it a card?"

"No, she's an Idol. She's pretty popular thanks to her looks and her voice. Rumor was that she was planning on taking a break and heading to duel academy. I'm not sure she could pull it off though. I mean most of the duels she's had were scripted." Yosuke said.

"We saw her duel. She got a one turn kill, or well, she killed him on his second turn, but it was just when he drew so she basically OTK'd him." Chie explained. "I think she will be fine."

"Yeah, Yu was singing her praises for her first move and he only seemed more impressed as she went along." Yukiko said.

"Yu?" Yoskue asked.

"Yu Narukami, I met him during Yukiko's duel. He was impressed with Yukiko too, but his parents are international duelists so he's like super educated on this stuff." Chie explained. "He said he had to do something and left."

Meanwhile, Yu had found the girl he was looking for.

"Hey there." He said calmly.

"What do you want?" She seethed through tears, not bothering to look at him.

"Did you shuffle your deck?" Yu asked.

"Of course I did." The girl said.

"Then it wasn't scripted," Yu said.

"Of course it wasn't!" She yelled at him.

"Then what does it matter what they say. You duel extremely well, there is no need to be down about that." Yu said.

"I dunno, I just want people to not see 'Risette' the unbeatable Idol, I want people to actually see me Duel, really duel, no script." She said.

"Then do it. You've got three years at duel academy, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to make a name for yourself there, ms. Risette." Yu said.

"Rise." The girl said.

"Rise?" Yu asked confused.

"Risette is the Idol. Rise is me, Rise Kujikawa." Rise said.

"Alright then Rise, I'm Yu Naruk-" He was interupted by the tannoy.

"Would Examinee 102 please come to the duel arena." A different voice than the rest of the students got called Yu's number.

"Guess I've got to go duel. Hey cheer me on will you, I know I'll duel my best with a cute girl cheering me on." Yu said.

"You sound confident." Rise said.

"I am," Yu replied with a smile.

"Well, then I suppose I should cheer for the other guy, make it fair." She said with a smile and wiping the remaining tears.

Elsewhere, Dr Vellian Crowler was furious. 'Who the hell does she think she is. That blasted woman sending her damn whelp over here' He was near tearing his hair out thinking of how to get rid of the cause of his anger.

'Yu Narukami, that blasted woman has only gone and sent her Son here as well. It was bad enough that her brothers around all the time, and don't get me started on that brat of HIS. I need to fail him, but he aced the written test. And the Deck he is up against stands no chance against him, now if he were to duel the brat then he could show him up in front of everyone and that would be. "The perfect plan."

Yu approached the arena to see that it was now empty.

"You are the last Duelist for the day." His opponent said. He was wearing a strange vest that seemed to act as his duel disk. He looked vaguely like a woman, but it was hard to tell.

"Alright then, I'm guessing you will be doing the exam?" Yu asked.

"Indeed, I am Dr Vellian Crowler, head professor and department chair of techniques at duel academy. I decided that since you performed so well in the written exam you would be better placed against an opponent closer to your skill level."

"Oh really, where is he?" Yu asked without a hint of sarcasm

"That's it, slacker. Let's duel." Crowler yelled getting ready.

**Duel**

**Dr Vellian Crowler vs Yu Narukami.**

"Ready?" Yu asked.

"Of course I am, I just said let's duel." Crowler yelled.

"_Of course I am my lord_." a female voice said from behind Yu.


	3. Crowler vs Yu

"I am Dr Vellian Crowler, head professor and department chair of techniques at duel academy. I decided that since you performed so well in the written exam you would be better placed against an opponent closer to your skill level."

"Oh really, where is he?" Yu asked without a hint of sarcasm

"That's it, slacker. Let's duel." Crowler yelled getting ready.

**Duel**

**Dr Vellian Crowler vs Yu Narukami.**

"Ready?" Yu asked.

"Of course I am, I just said let's duel." Crowler yelled.

"_Of course I am my lord_." a female voice said from behind Yu.

"_Let us begin, show them our power" _A powerful voice said over his shoulder. A small blue ethereal dragon flew down his arm and entered the deck.

"_Don't worry my lord we are with you." _ The female voice said, walking in front of him she had white hair and red eyes. She was wearing a suit of dark purple armour and had a massive sword on her back. She placed a hand on his deck and disappeared.

Yu closed his eyes and took a deep breath preparing himself for the coming duel.

**Crowler - 4000**

**Yu - 4000**

"He's up against an instructor from the school?" Yosuke asked as he, Chie and Yukiko watched the match start.

"Will he be able to beat him?" Yukiko thought out loud.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure he's using one of the test decks they used on us." Chie said calming the others down.

"Well I'm going first,so activate my Pot of greed, letting me draw 2 more cards," Crowler called reaching for his deck. "Now I'll use my Terraforming card to get Geartown from my deck. Which I will activate now, It's a field spell, you do know what that is right, slacker."

"Yeah, of course I do." Yu said. A number of buildings using a gear motief appeared around them creating a metropolis around them.

"Alright, I summon my ancient gear statue and using its effect I will summon my ancient gear golem." Crowler yelled. The massive rust covered monster appeared on the field in front of Yu staring down at him with contempt.

**Ancient Gear Statue**

**Lvl 2**

**500 attack**

**500 defense**

**Attack mode**

**Ancient Gear Golem**

**Lvl 8**

**3000 attack**

**3000 defense**

**Attack mode**

"I don't think that's meant to be in one of the test decks." Yosuke said.

"Look at that thing, 3000 attack and defense." Chie said.

"He must be using his own deck." Yukiko noted.

"Now I play Ancient gear fusion. And since I have an ancient gear golem on the field, I can use monster in my deck to summon the Ultimate Ancient gear golem." Crowler called. Two piles of gears flew out from the deck and collided with the golem in the ensuing chaos they combined and created a new beast. With the body of the golem it was a mechanical centaur with a clawed left arm.

**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem**

**Lvl 10**

**4400 attack**

**3400 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Now your turn slacker." Crowler said smirking. 'This is the strongest card in my deck. I'd love to see him deal with this on the first turn. And even if he cheats and removes it I'll still have my golem.'

"HOW THE HECK IS THAT FAIR?" Chie yelled.

"This bastard is using his own deck against a freshman and is pulling out a monster like that." Yosuke said crossing his arms.

"Look at Yu through." Yukiko said drawing the other two's attention to the boy the monster was staring down. Cool as a cucumber Yu was looking at the monster and placing his hand on his deck.

"I draw," Yu started his turn "First I'll activate my own pot of greed, letting me draw 2 cards." Yu drew the additional cards and looked at his hand.

"_We can destroy them, unleash our true power and win." _The dragon's voice said in Yu mind, coming from a card in his hand.

'No, that won't work here.' Yu thought back to when he read about the Ancient gear cards. 'Destroying it will make it bring back the golem. I need to get rid of it, Without it getting destroyed.'

"_Believe in yourself my lord. You have not led us wrong yet." _The woman's voice said from another card, next to the dragon's.

"I've got it." Yu quietly said to his cards, a smirk forming on his face.

"He's smiling?" Yosuke asked.

"I knew it, he's crazy, why do the hot ones always need to be crazy?" Chie lamented.

"Hot ones?" Yosuke asked.

"Erm nothing." Chie said quickly.

"I summon Justicia, the Guarddragon in attack mode." Yu said as the ethereal dragon appeared in front of him.

**Justicia, The Guarddragon**

**Lvl 2 / Tuner**

**0 attack**

**2100 defense **

**Attack mode**

"He really is mad, 0 Attack?" Yosuke said.

"It doesn't even have an effect." Chie cried out.

"But it's a tuner monster, He must be planning something with a synchro summon." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, but he just used his normal summon, he's gonna need at least a level 4 monster to get anything good out." Yosuke said.

"Wait, he said earlier that he uses pendulum monsters, maybe he'll do one of those pendulum summons." Chie said.

"Now I'll place Dragoons of Draconia, in my left pendulum zone, and Sky Dragoons of Draconia in my right.

**Dragoons of Draconia**

**Lvl 4**

**2/2**

**1800 attack**

**200 defence**

**Pendulum zone**

**Sky Dragoons of Draconia **

**Lvl 5**

**7/7**

**2200 attack**

**200 defense**

**Pendulum zone**

"This looks promising." Yosuke said.

"I still don't understand this stuff." Chie admitted.

"Simply put, it lets him summon any pendulum monsters in his hand between level 3 and 6, including 3 and 6." Yukiko explained.

"Now I Pendulum Summon three monsters, 'Master Pendulum, The dracoslayer', 'Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord' and the 'Dragon Horn Huntress' all in attack mode." Yu called out placing three of the remaining cards in his deck on the field, leaving him with one.

**Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord**

**Lvl 4**

**5/5**

**1950 attack**

**0 defence**

**Attack mode**

**Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer**

**Lvl 4**

**3/3**

**1950 attack**

**0 defence**

**Attack mode**

**Dragon Horn Hunter**

**Lvl 6**

**3/3**

**2300 attack**

**1000 defence**

**Attack mode**

"That's a lot of monsters, Shame none of them are strong enough to face my golem." Crowler taunted.

"Sure they won't work like that, but he has a tuner, and I highly doubt he would put them all out in attack mode if he wasn't sure he could take down the golem this turn." Rise said to herself quietly as she watched the duel.

"Shame I won't be facing it then." Yu smirked. "Next I'll sacrifice The dracoslayer and Dracoverlord to special summon Master peace, the True Dracoslayer from my hand." The monster appeared in a burst of light wearing a suite of golden armour wielding a sword and shield with a pair of drown wings and a long black dragon tail coming out the back of its armour.

**Master Peace, The true Dracoslayer**

**Lvl 8**

**3/3**

**2950 attack**

**2950 defence**

**Attack mode**

"Yes yes, very impressive, but It's still 1500 attack points short of my golem." Crowler said, "You should study math before trying to come to our school to study duel monsters."

"_This man never stops going on and on." _Justicia said however only Yu could hear it.

"_Indeed, Does he merely enjoy the sound of his own voice?" _The Dragon Horn Huntress asked.

"Now I use Justicia and The Dragon Horn Huntress to synchro summon 'Ignister Prominence, the Burning Dracoslayer'." The two monsters fused and in the extra monster zone across from the golem appeared a half dragon woman in a red suit of armour, two large red wings and a red tail extending behind her with blonde locks flowing from behind her mask.

**Ignister Prominence, The true Dracoslayer**

**Lvl 8**

**3/3**

**2850 attack**

**0 defence**

**Attack mode**

"Now he's got him" Rise said watching the match. She recognised the monster from one of her previous shoots for a T.v. show, there was a minor villain that used Dracoslayers, even though they didn't have that particular card, she read up on the archetype when she saw it in the script.

"Now, I use his effect to destroy a card in a pendulum zone." he removed the Sky Dragoons of Draconia from his field and put it to his graveyard. "and I can return any card to the deck, Like your golem." Yu pointed at the golem as it disappeared from the field.

"What no, my golem's effect!" Crowler tried to say reaching for his graveyard.

"Won't work, since it was returned to the deck, not destroyed." Yu said pointing to his opponent.

"He knew about its effect?" Yukiko said.

"Is there any card he doesn't know? He knew Yosuke's deck better than he did, and here he is countering a monster like that." Chie said in awe.

"Is this the power of studying?" Yosuke asked.

"Now Master Peace, Ignister Prominence, all out attack on his life points." Yu called.

"Nooo!" Crowler cried as the two monsters rushed him weapons drawn.

**Crowler - 0**

**Yu wins.**

"He's actually really good, I thought he would be all talk but..." Rise said to herself as she stood in the door of the exit she took, out of sight of any other onlookers, though no-one would even notice if she walked in, everyone was in shock. Yu had just OTK'd the professor in charge of the exams, who was currently yelling in disbelief and taking his anger out on his subordinates.

"Miss Kujikawa." A voice behind her said.

"I'm coming." She said turning around and walking away from the field.

As the monsters vanished from the field Yu walked back to where Chie and Yukiko were watching the match. "Great duel Yu." Chie called to him as he approached.

"Yes, Well done, a one turn kill is impressive, especially against a professor." Yukiko said.

"He left himself wide open. A monster like that without any backrow support is just asking for it." Yu shrugged.

"How can you be so calm, I would have pissed myself if my enemy summoned that on the first turn." Yosuke said.

"That's kind of pathetic." Yu said, making Yukiko burst out in a laughing fit. Yosuke turned bright red in embarrassment.

"More importantly, WE ALL GOT INTO DUEL ACADEMY!" Chie yelled in celebration.

"That reminds me, I should call my parents." Yukiko said before starting to look for her phone.

"I should probably text my old man too." Yosuke said.

"Oh right Dad said to call him after the written exam, and I totally forgot." Chie said.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to phone your parents, I'll see you on the island." Yu said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in class." Yosuke said as both the girls were already starting to make their phone calls.

"_Once again you refuse to unleash my power" _Justicia's spirit berated Yu as he left the building and made his way home.

"It wouldn't have worked, his first golem would have just come back and I didn't have anything that could deal with the original golem and still let me take the win." Yu said.

"_Justicia you should learn to not question our lords decisions. If you were in control we would have been defeated."_ The Dragon Horn Huntress said.

"_Laura, you know for a fact that he merely rejects my powers." Justicia said in defiance._

"Actually I just like seeing her in the armour." Yu said nonchalantly causing the female Duel spirit to blush as he walked away calmly with the dragon laughing along.

"_This Is why I decided to join you kid." Justicia said._

"_That man…" The now named huntress, Laura said in exasperation as she let her blush drop_


	4. Welcome to Slifer red

**The asshole who shows up in this Chapter was an OC submitted by UknownHero Huge thanks for the deck list, sorry if his character was a departure from what you imagined, I needed an opponent for Chie to get into a fight with and he was the only submission I got. I still want more, and I need some suggestions for the decks used by each of the social links. Pm's are open.**

"Good morning and welcome my students, I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelist in the world. Now please get yourselves settled into your assigned dorms, I think you'll find them quite comfortable depending on how you ranked of course." The voice of a man said on the screen as Yu and the rest of the new students stood watching the induction speech from the Chancellor of Duel academy, the man was getting on in his years, he was beginning to get a number of wrinkles on his bald head and his beard was greying, many were wondering when he would finally decide to retire but despite rumours he loved his job and had no intention of abandoning it.

"Hey there man." A boy walked up to Yu who was looking at his new PDA checking it's features. Yu looked up and saw the boy approaching him, he was wearing a red jacket the same as Yu's own.

"Who are you again?" Yu asked the boy approaching him.

"That's right, we never did get a chance to introduce ourselves. The names Yosuke Hanamura, we talked briefly at the entrance exam." the now named, Yosuke said as he held out a hand to Yu.

"Oh you were that boy Chie pointed out." Yu said taking the handshake.

"That's probably right," Yosuke said sighing. "Anyway I'm surprised you're in red, I would have thought someone who OTK'd a teacher would get yellow at least."

Before Yu could ask what he meant by that a shout interrupted them.

"HEY YU! YOSUKE!" Chie yelled at the two as she ran over to them. She was in a white girls uniform consisting of a white shirt with red decals and a pair of fingerless gloves, completed with a red skirt.

"Hey Chie, you get stuck in red too?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep." Chie nodded affirmatively as Yukiko walked up to them wearing her own uniform, similar to Chie's however it had blue instead of red.

"Oh you're in red too Yu?" Yukiko asked. "I wonder if I could request a transfer. Red is definitely more my colour." Yukiko's statement was met with shock by Yosuke who seemed to be the only one who understood how the dorms worked.

"You didn't read the pamphlet on the dorms?" Yosuke asked, the three other students all looked at him blankly. He sighed. "Obelisk Blue is the top dorm, that's where the honour students go. Ra Yellow is where the descent students that aren't quite Obelisk go, then theres red where the students with the lowest test scores, worst dueling ability and apparently those who are good enough to beat a professor go." Yosuke said.

"That's right Slackers." A black haired boy said walking over to the group. "Come on babe, ditch these losers and come hang with the real duelists." the boy was wearing a blue jacket similar to Yu's and was grabbing Yukiko by the arm.

"Erm, who are you?" Yukiko asked blankly.

"I'm, Dylan Palms Heir of Palms' resorts…" the boy started bragging and pulling Yukiko away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Chie yelled grabbing the boy by the shoulder.

"You're not really my type." Dylan scoffed at Chie.

"Oh it is on now." Chie said getting her Duel disk ready.

"Alright then, I'll put you in your place." Dylan prepared his own disk.

**Duel**

**Chie Satonaka**

**Vs**

**Dylan Palms**

"Get ready to be put in your place Slacker." Dylan said drawing a card.

"Bite me asshole." Chie said back, the vulgar language began to draw a crowd of students eager to see one of the first duels of the semester.

**Chie - 4000**

**Dylan - 4000**

"I'll start with polymerization, fusing my Elemental hero Shadow mist and my morphing jar creating the Elemental hero gaia." Dylan said. A large monster in a black suit of armour with a pair of gauntlets appeared. It had a number of red gems in it's armour.

**Elemental Hero Gaia**

**Lvl 6**

**2200 attack**

**2600 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Now my Shadow mist's effect activates letting me add elemental hero solidman from my deck to my hand. Who I'll summon now." Dylan said. This monster looked like a man in a spandex suit with a number of pieces of plate armour covering his legs, chest, head and forearms.

**Elemental Hero Solidman**

**Lvl 4**

**1300 attack**

**1100 defense**

**Attack mode**

"He's using Elemental heroes." an onlooker noted. Causing Dylan to smirk at the thought of people watching him put this slacker in her place.

"Like the Supreme king" another one said. Dylan's smirk grew, he loved it when people compared him to the Supreme King, he was one of the best duelists in the world and it gave him notoriety by association.

"Now With his effect, I will special summon my Vision hero Vyon from my hand." A third monster appeared, it was a dark purple robot like creature with one eye.

**Vision Hero Vyon**

**Lvl 4**

**1000 attack**

**1200 defense**

**Attack mode**

"Who's effect lets me send one Hero monster from my deck to the graveyard." Dylan said moving a monster from his deck to his graveyard. "Finally I'll place a card faced down and end my turn."

"Wow, three monsters on the first turn." An onlooker said.

"That's impressive, as expected of an obelisk it's already over." Another onlooker said.

"_They are already counting her out." _Laura, the Dragon horn huntress duel spirit, said only Yu being able to hear her.

"Why is everyone so sure he has her? His hand is empty." Yu asked.

"Dude, three monsters like that in a turn, especially with him loading his graveyard like that. There's not a lot you can do against that, especially with the threat of a facedown." Yosuke said.

"Alright, I draw." Chie said starting her turn. "I'll place a face dow-" She placed a card faced down and was interrupted by Dylan

"Not so fast, I activate mystical space typhoon destroying your card." Dylan called triumphantly. As the faced down Amazoness archers was destroyed.

"Ok then. I summon my Amazoness trainee" Chie said. A dark skinned girl dress in tribal clothing with a spiked chain appeared in front of her staring down the heroes opposite her.

**Amazoness trainee**

**Lvl 4**

**1500 attack**

**1300 defense**

**Attack mode**

"What a pathetic monster." Dylan taunted, "It's got nothing on my Gaia."

"_He reminds me of golem man." _Justicia said to Yu only

"Now I play Amazoness Call, which lets me add my Amazoness Fighting Spirit to my hand." Chie said. "Giving me two copies, which I use now." Chie placed the two copies of the card on her disk then taking the Amazoness Call out of her graveyard and placing it in her pocket, removing it from play. "Now attack his elemental hero Gaia."

"Even if you try it your little monster is just going to get squashed." Dylan laughed.

"Look again." Chie said smirking.

"What the hell?" Dylan complained as he saw the Trainee had gained 2000 attack points.

"Amazoness Fighting Spirit, it increases the attack of an Amazoness monster by 1000 when it attacks a monster with more attack than it, and with two of them, Chie's monster gets 2000 more attack." Yukiko explained.

**Amazoness trainee**

**1500 attack + 1000 + 1000 = 3500 attack**

**Dylan - 2700**

Dylan was struck by the blowback from his monster's destruction. Chie then smirked and spoke. "By the way, when I removed my Amazoness call from my graveyard I activated it's second effect, one Amazoness monster I pick can attack all of your monster's this turn. Though she doesn't get the bonus points from the Fighting Spirit, her own effect gives her 200 points every time she kills one of your monsters." Chie said.

**Amazoness trainee**

**1700 attack**

**Dylan - 2300**

**Amazoness trainee**

**1900 attack**

**Dylan - 1400**

**Amazoness trainee**

**2100 attack**

'Damn It, I just need honest neos and I can pull this back. I'll use Malicious to special summon the other one and I and then I can get rid of that monster.' Dylan thought through clenched teeth, 'Bubbleman, pot of greed or stratos could also work, but I need to just not draw.' he pulled the card off the top of his deck. 'Destiny hero Malicious, lvl 6, effect, remove the one in my graveyard and summon this one from my deck. Utterly useless in my hand.' "I, end, my turn." Dylan ground his teeth as the crowd gasped, an Obelisk was losing to a Slifer, this hadn't happened since Jaden Yuki was at the school years ago.

Chie smiled super wide, Knowing that there was nothing this asshole could do to stop her. "Go for it Trainee, finish this guy off. All out attack" A metal spike tipped chain went flying for the boy and he was struck and his life points were finished off.

**Dylan - 0**

**Winner Chie**

"Good Job Chie." Yukiko said walking over to congratulate her friend. "NIce duel."

"What the hell, you must have cheated!" Dylan yelled.

"Cheated?" One of the onlookers said.

"Yeah, there's no way a Slifer could beat an Obelisk, she must have faked her shuffle or something." Another one said. Dylan began to smile evilly.

"This is the kind of student they are letting in here now? A bunch of cheaters, duelist so bad they need to cheat in order to win. What do you have to say for yourself Slifer Slu-" He said.

"Why you little." Chie started for him and just as she was about to reach him a grown-up appeared.

"What is going on here?" an annoyed male voice said, a man with short grey hair and stubble on his face appeared coming out of the school building. Many of the students moved out of the way so that he could get through. He wore a black coat over a grey shirt and had a red tie. "Ryotaro Dojima, head of campus security. Now talk, what happened?" He said holding up a badge.

"This Slifer scum was about to attack me, because I called her out for cheating in a duel." Dylan said,

"That's not true, he's just being a sore loser!" Chie yelled but held herself back.

The man sighed at that. "Alright any witness want to explain what happened?" the man asked.

"I can, I saw it, Daddy." A young girls voice called from in the crowd. She popped out as the students let her through revealing a young girl, about 6 years old in a white turtleneck with a sleeveless dress on top of it. Her brown hair was in short pigtails. She walked over to the man who got down to her level.

"Nanako? What are you doing out here?" The man asked annoyed.

"You said Big bro was coming here today so I went to find him. But I couldn't find him." The little girl, Nanako, said getting a collective 'awww' from all the girls in the crowd. "Then I saw that boy start to grab that girl." She pointed at Yukiko. "Then her friend came to save her."

"Is that true?" Dojima asked the crowd, most of them shrugged since they didn't start watching till they had already drawn. Yukiko nodded to him and Dojima asked Nanako to continue.

"They yelled at each other for a bit, then started their Duel." Nanako said.

"And did you see them shuffle their decks?" Dojima asked. Nanako then shook her head.

"The Academy Duel disks automatically shuffle decks when they are started up. They had a big problem with false shuffling when they started so they added that feature to most duel disks since about 6 years ago. There probably aren't many disks in use that don't have auto shuffling." Yu explained to the shock of all the students.

"Of course, how did I forget that?" one of the first students that sided with Dylan said.

"Wow, so he really is just that bad that he lost to a Slifer." A girl in the crowd said.

"Well, that clears this up. I'm guessing that after that he accused you of cheating then you went to hit him?" Dojima said to Chie who regretfully nodded.

"I know I shouldn't have done it but…" Chie started trying to explain herself.

"Since this is just the first day I'll let you both off with a warning. Now go on everyone, get to your dorms." Dojima said and the crowd dispersed.

"Thanks for the save there Yu." Chie said to her friend. "Just as well you knew about the auto shuffle thingie."

"Most people take it for granted now, but back when my parents were here the best duelist was a cheater and my dad managed to expose him by having them shuffle each other's decks before the match," Yu said explaining how he knew it. "Dad loved telling that story because after he beat the guy he was the best duelist on the island for a whole 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, how do you lose a title like that in 10 minutes?" Yosuke asked.

"Deciding he was on a roll, Hiro decided to duel the number one girl at the academy, with the stipulation that if he won she had to give him a kiss. If he lost he would be her slave for a week." Dojima finished for Yu. "In the end, Yuka wiped the floor with him and he ended up as her slave, though it's lasted a bit longer than the week, eh Yu?"

"You know him?" Yukiko asked Yu in shock.

"Yep, nice to see you again uncle Dojima." Yu said. Nanako's eyes went wide when she noticed him.

"BIG BRO!" She shouted and hugged him.

"And hey there to you too Nanako." Yu said as he petted her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too big bro." She said.

"Come on Nanako, let him go, they need to get to their dorms for their welcome dinner, and we need to get back to our place too," Dojima said offering a hand to Nanako.

"I'll see you around kid." Dojima said as he and Nanako took off.

Later

"Aww man, this is our dorm?" Yosuke asked in despair as he, Yu and Chie walked up to the Slifer red dorm. It was a traditional Japanese apartment building situated on the coast of the island, near the docks.

"The view is great" Yu said already standing staring out to sea from the porch of the building.

"I'll never understand him." Chie said as she carried her luggage up the stairs.

"Come on Yu, we are in room 203." Yosuke said as he took out his key for the room.

"So this is our room huh?" Yosuke said as the two entered their new room, there was three-tier bunk bed but all of the pillows and covers for them were on the floor next to the bed.

"CANNON BEAR!" A voice called out from above them. A boy then jumped from the top bunk and landed on the pile.

"AHHH!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hi." The boy popped out, His effeminate face and blonde hair made him look like a 'pretty boy' he was wearing the regular Slifer red uniform.

"What's going on?" Chie yelled from her room next door rushing over after hearing the scream.

"Hi, I'm Yu Narukami, It's nice to meet you," Yu said, not even bothered by the stupidity of the boy.

"I'm Teddie." The boy said.

"Teddie huh?" Yosuke said.

"Yes." Teddie nodded.

"Well, I guess we are going to be roommates, nice to meet you I'm Yosuke Hanamura," Yosuke said offering a hand to Teddie who took it. Then used it to drag Yosuke down into the covers with him.

"I'm just gonna leave then," Chie said starting to leave, Yu turned to her.

"You're welcome to join us if you want." He offered. Chie just turned and left.

When it came time for dinner the trio of boys and Chie made their way down to the mess hall. Where they were greeted by a man with platinum hair in a red dress shirt with a pair of trousers with a red stripe up the outside of them.

"Hello student's, my name is Theodore," The man said, I am the head of the Slifer red dorm.

All in all, there were only 6 students in all of slifer. "In case you hadn't noticed there is a very small number of students in Slifer red, This is not due to any incompetence on my part I assure you. The dorm was scheduled for demolition, due to it no longer being necessary, many years ago but this was prevented by the chancellor at the time. As you know the dorm is for the worst performing students in the school, hence why they chose me as your head. Being as I am the smartest of all the dorm heads, Sheppard hopes some of my brilliance will rub off on you."

"This guy seems full of himself," Yosuke said quietly.

"Totally," Chie replied.

"In keeping with that, I have decided that NONE of you will be returning to Slifer next year. Over the course of the next year, I will single-handedly ensure that each of you is promoted to Ra yellow." Theodore said. "You are supposed to applaud there." he finished after his statement was met with silence.

Teddie started wooping and clapping. The others awkwardly joining in.

"In the noble pursuit of that goal I have decided to start the year by giving you some encouragement to get out of here as such THERE WILL BE NO WELCOME DINNER FOR SLIFER RED THIS YEAR." He announced. Teddie started clapping but was stopped by Yosuke.

"Dude, no, that means we won't get to eat." Yosuke said putting Teddie's hands down.

"Good night student's I shall see you in the morning," Theodore said.

"This is bullshit!" one of the other students said punching the wall, and making a hole, he had bleached blonde hair and his red jacket over a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Calm down Kanji." The other student said, he sounded calm and was wearing a red cap over his blue hair. He had the regular red jacket done up fully and a pair of black trousers.

"If it's just the 6 of us I could probably put something together, depending on what's in the kitchen," Yu said walking through to the kitchen.

"Really man, you're a lifesaver." Yosuke said.

"I want steak." Chie called.

"We need to see what's in the kitch-" The blue haired boy said but was cut off by a cry from Chie.

"STEAAKKK!" She called.

Yu was able to throw together an alright curry despite Chie's complaints that it wasn't steak they all ate it quite happily.

"Thank you for this. Yu was it?" the blue haired boy said.

"Yes, and it's alright, but we will need to get some more ingredients from somewhere." Yu said.

"Right now the only place would be the campus shop. But that's mostly sweets and cards. Oh where are my manners, I'm Naoto Shirogane, nice to meet you." the boy said.

"Well take a look after class tomorrow, I'll ask my uncle where he and Nanako get their food from as well, hopefully, they can help us." Yu said.

"I did hear that they were planning on opening a Junes on the island sometime next month." Yosuke said.

"Really, that's awesome." the boy who punched the wall, Kanji, said. "Name's Kanji tatsumi by the way, nice to meet you." he said.

"Tatsumi, like that textiles shop?" Yosuke asked.

"You know about that?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah Tatsumi textiles in Inaba?" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, that's my moms shop. I'm worried bout her, but she told me that if I didn't come here because I was worried bout her she would throw me on the boat over her herself." Kanji said.

"Naoto, you're not from Inaba too are you?" Yu asked.

"No im not." he said.

"Alright then, that makes three of us, I think. Teddie?" Yu asked.

"Yes?" Teddie replied.

"Inaba, you from there or not?"

"What's an Inaba, can you make that too?" teddie replied.

"Guess that's three from Inaba in the dorm, and three who aren't" Yu said.

Meanwhile at the Blue girls dorm.

"What is this?" Yukiko said looking at the spread of food on the buffet table, there were about six things she could identify on the table, the rest of it looked so fancy she wasn't even sure if you were meant to look at it or eat it. Her PDA went off when she was deliberating picking up some food.

_Check this Yukiko, our dorm head's an ass and didn't make anything, so Yu made us curry. - Chie_

The picture attached was of a beautifully made plate of curry that Yukiko kind of wished she had in front of her right now. "Oh I know." Yukiko thought out loud as she took a photo of the spread in front of her. And sent it to Chie.

_I'm jealous, I don't know what half this stuff is. -Yukiko._

_Show off. - Chie _

"Oh, I must have made her mad." Yukiko said out loud.


End file.
